emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7573/7574 (2nd August 2016)
Plot Moira tells Holly she thinks they've turned a corner, as she's finished her treatment and Holly has been clean for twenty-six days now. Victoria assures Holly she won't say anything to Adam as it would break his heart, but she asks for the Diddy Diner back, returning the money Moira gave her. Moira continues to avoid Cain who is suspicious of Moira's 'illness'. Ashley struggles to understand why Gabby lied to the police, suggesting he betrayed his daughter by reporting her to the police, so she is doing the same to him. Laurel insists he cannot blame himself. Nicola struggles with not having anything to do all day. Adam is delighted that Victoria is taking the Diddy Diner back again, but can't understand why she doesn't want to take on Holly again. Cain confides in Chas that Moira has been avoiding him recently. Chas questions if Moira could be pregnant, although Cain insists Moira would have told him that. Chas instructs Cain to go and sort it. Dan agrees to help Nicola with some more physio. Cain goes through Moira's handbag an finds the pill bottles for the PEP treatment. Liv accidentally bumps into Laurel coming out of the café, knocking the factory workers lunch rolls to the ground. Stressed Laurel questions how she'll cope with Gabby, on top of Arthur and the baby, once Ashley is gone, as it's not as if Bernice is always around. Adam asks Holly why Victoria is dead against her helping with the food van. Cain reveals to Adam that Holly has HIV, but he is gobsmacked when Moira reveals Holly isn't the one that could be infected, she is. Moira explains she pricked herself on a needle. Holly admits it was her fault, as she has been using again. Liv is disgusted to learn Gabby has told the police that it was Ashley who caused the bruise on her face. She insists it isn't fair to people who have actually bee abused, like Aaron, and warns if she doesn't own up she will do it for her. Cain calls Holly a worthless junkie. Holly explains Moira tracked down her dealer, and warned him off, which was how Moira really got stabbed with a needle. Cain questions why Moira is always defending Holly. Holly admits to Adam it was her fault that Victoria was beaten up as she arranged for her dealer to rob the van, and Moira tries to defend Holly. Gabby tells Doug that they are all in danger when Ashley is around. Doug makes Gabby feel guilty by suggesting that Ashley could be locked up because of her lies. Cain cannot believe Kyle was in danger and Adam wonders why his mum didn't go to the police. Moira insists she'd do anything to protect her family, but Adam questions why Holly is always front of the queue. Nicola admits to Dan she has a hospital appointment, and she hasn't told Jimmy. Cain asks Moira if she loves him, and asks her to prove it by ejecting Holly from their lives. Cain walks out after Moira insists she can't do it, suggesting she didn't tell him everything because she knew he'd make her chose between her marriage and her daughter. Adam is shocked that Victoria already know it was Holly's deal who attacked her. Moira assures Holly they'll get through this. Charity abandons her date with Steve to drag worked up Cain into the backroom to stop him kicking off. Doug manages to lure Gabby to the church so she can talk to Ashley. Ashley admits he shouldn't have called the police, but he was at his wit's end. Cain explains to Charity that Moira could have HIV after falling on a needle clearing up after Holly. Ashley asks Gabby to meet him halfway, but she insists it would be easier if he drop dead now. Ashley wishes he would, as he would have to deal with her anymore, and he wishes she'd never been born. Cain insists he wouldn't get over this, as he doesn't want to. Ashley find Gabby looking at a picture of them. Gabby tells Ashley she wants him but as she can't the possessions that Lawrence bought her made things better. Gabby apologises and the pair make up. Cain tells Charity that he knows she wants him. Charity turns him down, but they end up kissing. Jimmy gifts Nicola with a bunch of flowers and Nicola tells him about her appointment, although she lies about how good it went. Chas walks in on Cain and Charity kissing and pulls them apart, questioning how Cain could do this to Moira. Chas insists Moira is worth ten of Charity and he isn't throwing his marriage away. Cain walks out. Gabby apologises and insists she is going to retract her statement, telling Sandy she'll pay him back his pension. Ashley insists what ever happens, they'll cope as they are a family. Chas tells Charity that Cain was using her and is adamant she can't tell Moira about what has happened today. Cast Regular cast *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Steve - Philip Battley Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Footbridge *St. Mary's Church Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual tome of 7.00pm. Memorable Dialogue Charity Dingle: "When I do finally start to show my age, which won't be anytime soon, I won't be knitting jumpers and playing bridge will ah? Val is me role model I've decided!" Marlon Dingle: "Val? She died an untimely death in an 'all of mirrors!" Charity Dingle: Well what a way to go ae!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes